


Fixing My Colour

by charxjay



Series: Char Does Jimon Week [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, it's kinda jace centeric but still jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: The horrifying yellow, while horrifying is something that makes him feel safe and wanted.





	

Red, it comes in many shades, like the dark rich red that stains Jace’s skin when he comes home from a hunt, the rich colour watering down to a shade that could be described as beautiful. A dull, yet bright red is the anger that hides behind his eyes when he’s biting back on his words, on his actions so he doesn’t do more damage with those blood stained hands. They’re clean of the rich red substance, but Jace knows what has covered those hands of his.

Black, the colour he’s most at home with. The one that fills his wardrobe, black leather jackets, black combat boots with black pants, jeans and black tight fitting shirts. Black gloves he wears into battle, black is darkness that threatens to spill into his mind and heart, it’s the colour of the poison Valentine has filled him with and the bitter taste in his mouth.

The Institute, it radiated blues and whites. The blue hue that came off from the blades he used to slice open demons, the blue and white, transparent like colours use to send him into a calm state of knowing how he was, and what he was fighting for, but now all he can associate those colours with is _fear_ , and coldness. The fear of when he would next see that so called father of his, of the ocean that surrounded him for who knows how long. Of drowning as he plummeted down into the shattering cold blue water, that was darkened by the night sky, the clearness of the water that hit him from that white bucket.

Colours he once used to help him steady now settle something worse than fear in him; it settles the feeling of being _unwanted,_ of not belonging anymore as he walks his way through the Institutes halls that he once called his home.

Outside, he finds himself looking at a _new_ colour that has bursted into his life. His life use to only consists of those reds, blacks, blues and whites, but now there are new colours, like orange and yellow. Orange, that’s the colour of the Clary’s hair, the colour bouncing off of her shoulders as she takes each step towards the yellow.

The yellow is an _atrocious_ colour to Jace’s eyes, it’s an eye sore to those around but the bright mustard yellow of the van, and it always bore something much _better_ than that off its outside. He’s striding over to the thing, he climbs in and sits himself in the front of the vehicle, and he looks at the driver with a light smile and is happy when it is returned. His hand rest in between the space, resting it upon the disturbing brown fabric that covered the seat of the can, he can hear Clary and Isabelle chatting in the back of the van, and Alec was being quiet. When the vehicle starts up, Jace takes note of the hand that covers his and he couldn’t help the tiny smile that forms on his lips as he feels Simon’s fingers squeeze his hand.

It’s because of Simon that Jace can stomach the colours now make him feel sick, because he knows that Simon still cares for him no matter _what_ colours has stained his hands, no matter how dark his mind gets or when he shies himself away from those colours that settle that fear back into him. Simon will always be there with his abundance of yellow sunshine, and jokes and references that Jace doesn’t get. The _horrifying_ yellow, while horrifying is something that makes him feel safe and wanted.


End file.
